Her Typical Love Story
by atinarox
Summary: She never would have guessed that one day she would sing her feelings to him. "...present in his stare was a trace of hope and, even though it was well hidden from onlookers, a predatory gleam. She held all his attention; a top notched priority" HitsuHina


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, if i did Momo and Toshiro would already be a couple. I do not own the song "Love Story" by Katharine McPhee, if I did this would be Momo and Toshiro's theme song.

Enjoy!

* * *

Hinamori Momo never knew human parties could be so wild.

She adjusted the collar of her shirt nervously. The Christmas themed outfit her and a few of her shinigami friends chose to wear was much too… revealing for her tastes, but what did she know? This was the human world after all.

She glanced around the bar that she and many other shinigamis were invited to for a Christmas party by Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends. It was adequately sized to host 40-60 people comfortably. The bar was built off in the corner of the room, the middle of the floor cleared of any objects for standing or dancing room. All along one side was a miniature stage, complete with a full karaoke set and stage lights highlighting the current singer.

Momo winced sympathetically. Izuru never could hold his liquor well. Add that factor to a steady beat of the song "This Is Why I'm Hot" and you got a sound that could break glass.

Watching Rangiku and Renji pull an insistent Izuru off the stage was an amusing spectacle to behold as her blonde friend began to sing, well, more of scream, the rap lyrics faster, mashing the words together until he was completely incoherent all together.

Sighing softly, Momo finished off the bottle of god-knows-what, chucking it into a bin. The beverage was thrust into her hands only seconds after arriving through the bar's doors an hour ago. Judging by the burning taste and the smooth feeling, like liquid fire, that spread through her belly after swallowing it brought Momo to come to the conclusion that it was some sort of alcoholic drink.

Walking over to the bar, she slid onto a stool beside her white haired friend…

Who looked positively gloomy.

He was nursing a drink that was from the same brand of her last drink. She knew this was the last place he would ever want to be, but from the loud complaining of his lieutenant and her own incessant pleading he had finally given up on concentrating on his paperwork, head bowed in defeat.

"What do you think of the party, Hitsugaya-kun?" she asked sweetly.

He gave her a look that screamed "Isn't it OBVIOUS" and looked away. Momo sighed guiltily. It was partly her fault that he was unhappy, she simply wanted to make sure her friend was not overworking himself, which he was famous for.

Her eyes shifted to the side, sheepish.

"When Ichigo invited everyone to this party it seemed like a good excuse to, y'know, take a break." She lifted her cinnamon orbs to look at his turquoise ones.

"I kinda hoped it would be a chance for us to talk the way we used to when we were little, remember? There's always going to be paperwork, but now that the war is over it feels good to just chat with friends again. To hang out." She smiled over to his now softening eyes.

The war was painful and brought up many unpleasant memories, but Momo was recovering from the scars, both physical and mental, gradually.

With support from her friends and the ones she loved she was able to grow stronger and return to her position as lieutenant, able to lead her division once again. Nightmares of her ex-captain's betrayal never failed to wake her up in a cold sweat, but it was just another reason to keep fighting, protecting. This way no one else may end up like she once was. Blind. Hurt. Betrayed.

Reaching out, Momo covered his left hand that was resting on the counter. Giving him a soft, reassuring squeeze she noticed a light pink flush crawling up his neck to color his cheeks.

He coughed and pointedly turned his face from her curious gaze.

"Yeah, you're right," he glanced at her, his composure back. With a hint of a smile he turned his left hand up to gently hold her petite hand in his warm grip.

Now it was her turn to blush.

He had just opened his mouth to say something when Momo felt a pair of arms circling around her neck.

"Hey there, Momo! We need to talk to you for a moment," Rangiku, Momo's busty friend motioned to her other companions, Rukia and Orihime, who all smiled in greeting.

"Oh, Taicho, you're here as well."

"Thanks for noticing, Matsumoto," Hitsugaya answered coolly, back to being disgruntled, much to Momo's disappointment, he took another swig of his drink.

"Anywho," Matsumoto sing-songed, pulling the helpless brunette closer to the stage and away from Toshiro, Rukia and Orihime in tow.

"R-Rangiku-san, Rukia-san, Orihime-chan," Momo stuttered, lost, "What is it? What do you want to tell me?"

Satisfied with the open space on the dance floor she found, Rangiku turned around to face Momo. All three girls seemed to glow with mischief, even Orihime who quietly smiled as though holding a secret. Momo narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"So, how do you like the party?" Rangiku said, studying Momo intensely.

Momo squirmed under her friend's scrutinizing stare.

"Um, good. Real good. I was just talking to Toshiro…"

Butting in, Momo couldn't finish her sentence,

"You and Hitsugaya-taicho seemed to be getting along real well just now," Rukia said offhandedly, looking at Momo out of the corner of her eye.

"W-well…"

Once again, the poor girl was interrupted,

"But what's a party without a bit of fun, right Momo-chan?" Orihime had to raise her normally soft voice to be heard over the noise of the clapping crowd, the song ending with the singer drunkenly stumbling off the stage.

"Um, uh, yeah, sure," Momo was now seriously unnerved.

"Perfect!" Rangiku trilled, grabbing a hold of Momo's left arm, Orihime stepping beside her to grasp her right arm.

Rukia shouted at the people to make way for the next karaoke contestant.

Momo felt her heart stop.

Karaoke? Her?

"Oh god," Momo breathed, her eyes widening at the looming stage which drew closer with each step, "oh god, no. Rangiku! There is now way I'm-"

"Come on! Don't be shy Momo! We all know you'll do better than any of the other singers." Matsumoto insisted as she pushed her onto the stage, shrugging, "Well, also because you're not flat-assed drunk."

"B-but Rangiku!" Momo began to say, her heart was racing a mile a minute, "What on earth will I sing?! No, scratch that, I don't even know if I **can** sing! Come on guys."

The three girls ignored her pleas; simply holding her from escaping the stage's light as Rukia yelled into the microphone,

"Listen up everyone! Hinamori Momo is our next lovely karaoke singer, give her some noise!"

Momo's frightened gaze turned to the cheering crowd, seeing her fellow shinigami friends clapping and screaming her name. She felt herself shaking from all the attention she was so quickly receiving; she whipped her head up to Rangiku, one final, desperate request of mercy.

Her "friend", she wasn't too sure anymore, glanced down and patted her should whilst shoving the microphone into her numb hands, "Too late sweetie, your crowd is calling you."

Orihime smiled encouragingly at her.

"Don't worry Momo-chan. Just loosen up and have fun. We already chose the song for you."

Momo once again witnessed the mischievous gleam in her captor's eyes, but was much too focused on taking deep breaths to calm her heart from jumping out of her chest.

Rukia gave one simple thumbs up to her and then she was alone.

Momo was never one for being in the limelight, actually she preferred it. Ironic how her first time would be on a stage, a solitary light blinding her eyes.

_Relax girl. Just take deep breaths and have fun. It is just a party after all_, Momo told herself, forcing her body to relax. It was just one song. And who cares if she didn't sound good?

The music started, an upbeat and light tune which echoed in her ears. She would sing to herself sometimes when she was alone and bored, but never at the witness of another person. Not even Toshiro.

_Funny_, she thought, inwardly giggling a bit hysterically, feeling the effects of the alcohol finally coursing through her system, _my first time is in front of a crowd._

Gripping the microphone she exhaled steadily, bringing her eyes upon the lyrics sliding across the screen.

Her mind was set.

If they wanted singing then, goddammit, she'll give 'em singing!

_I think it was the summertime  
When I laid eyes on you  
I didn't even know your name  
Somehow we'd end up in the same room  
It never crossed my mind  
I never saw you like that  
I should've listened to my best friend  
She knew it would be a perfect match_

The beat was addicting and she soon felt her body begin to move to the rhythm. The notes weren't too high or too low, allowing her to sing the song without a problem.

Her eyes scanned the chorus, memorizing the lyrics so as to look at her now cheering audience.

_It's a typical love story  
Started out as friends  
We met way back when  
This is just a typical love story  
The boy you never wanted just steals your heart  
I never saw it comin' 'til I fell so hard_

The interlude music began to play, giving her a few moments to regain her thoughts.

The people in front of her were applauding madly, egging her on to keep singing. Renji and a drunk Izuru and Hisagi and a few other guy shinigami whistled or catcalled. Rangiku had her hands cupped around her mouth as she shouted supports out to Momo. Momo watched as Rukia, Orihime, and Matsumoto exchanged high-fives with each other, almost as though, Momo's brow furrowed, congratulating each on a job well done.

Momo brought her eyes back to the screen where the lyrics she just sung were still being shown.

Then it clicked.

She had little time to gasp in surprise as the next set of lyrics poured across the screen.

_I always made up some excuse  
Saying you that weren't my type  
Didn't want to face the truth  
Didn't want to cross that line_

Her brown orbs quickly scanned ahead to interpret the next set of words she would be singing. She was already blushing crazily, although whether anyone noticed it was a mystery to her. Momo could already feel _his_ eyes on her, watching her every move, listening intently to her every melodic word.

She couldn't believe her friends had planned this, hell, she couldn't believe her friend's plan was even _working_.

This whole song, she gulped, basically summed up her feelings. Her feelings for him.

Toshiro.

_It's too late to stop now_, she told herself, glad that she at least drank something alcoholic before. The liquor was the most effective relaxing solution she could ever have asked for.

She let out a carefree laugh when she sang the next line.

_'til one day I saw you  
Out of the corner of my eye  
You were flirting with some girl  
And inside I thought I would die_

True enough, she always did feel a twinge of jealousy when ever the few brave shinigami flirted or checked **her** Toshiro out appreciatively.

_It's a typical love story  
Started out as friends  
We met way back when  
This is just a typical love story  
The boy you never wanted just steals your heart  
I never saw it comin' 'til I fell so hard_

Her eyes finally dared a peek at him. His gaze was immediately locked onto hers. She could feel her face begin to heat up, so intense was his teal stare. She could see the obvious surprise along with a hint of amusement illuminating his orbs, a small smile evident behind his balled up hand where he had cocked his chin up with his arm on the bar's table top. His body was twisted around so he could watch her performance comfortably.

Momo swallowed, also present in his stare was a trace of hope and, even though it was well hidden from onlookers, a predatory gleam.

She was holding his entire attention. A top notched priority.

_Can't believe its happening  
When I least expect it  
My prince under disguise  
How you fooled me with those eyes_

She gave a small, just short of a seductive smile his way as she huskily sang out the next words meant only for him.

_When I feel like letting go  
In your arms is where I know  
I am wrong  
From the beginning we always belong_

_Love Love Story  
Love Love Story  
Love Love Story  
(Love)  
Love Love Story  
(Love Story)  
Love Love Story  
(This is my)  
Love Love Story  
(This is my love story)  
Love Love Story  
Love_

_This is my love story_

_It's a typical love story  
Started out as friends  
This is how it ends  
This is just a typical love story  
The boy you never wanted just steals your heart  
I never saw it comin' 'til I fell so hard_

The crowd cheered louder, pushing her to finish the song with all her might. She sang the words with all her strength, the reality of it all and her promises to him interlacing with the lyrics seamlessly. She could feel the crowd's enthusiasm, and with the feeling she felt her voice soared across the room, eliciting more cheers to erupt from her eager audience.

_It's a typical love story  
Started out as friends  
This is how it ends  
This is just a typical love story  
The boy you never wanted just steals your heart  
I never saw it comin' 'til I fell so hard_

And then it was over. The music faded and in its place was clapping and voices calling out in appreciation.

Momo barely remembered all the claps of hands on her back, people telling her what a wonderful voice she had and why didn't she tell them before now, nor did she remember Rangiku's, Orihime's, or Rukia's words of "Didn't we tell you? You were fantastic up there! Oh, and wasn't the song perfect?"

All Momo could remember was earnestly looking for Toshiro. Her Toshiro.

Abandoning his seat at the bar, she had no idea where he could have gone. Sighing in defeat, she felt rejection begin to settle in the pit of her stomach.

Maybe he thought she was being too forward. Or, even worse, he didn't feel that way towards her.

Stepping outside into the cool air of midwinter, she walked along the dimly lit porch in front of the bar. Everyone was either inside refilling their drinks or was getting a good standing spot in front of the stage, awaiting the next singer.

Well, almost everyone.

Lo and behold, the male she was searching for just moments ago was leaning on the rail of the wooden porch, his head tilted up towards the stars glittering in the vast and cloudless sky. It was dark, almost midnight, allowing the tiny lights to twinkle just that much more beautifully.

"Hey Bedwetter." He said in his low voice without turning around.

"Hitsugaya-kun." Momo acknowledged softly, her heart beginning to hammer in a way very similar to when Rangiku and Orihime were pulling her up onto the stage.

"You sounded good up there Momo." She heard the quiet words and knew from experience that he meant it. Tucking those words away into her memory, she heard the heels on her boots clack on the wooden boards as she walked to the open space beside him.

Resting her hands beside his arms that leaned on the same rail, she heard her voice float across the chilled air in white puffs.

"The song… I liked it." She smiled warmly into the night, waiting for his presence to calm her nerves in a way only he was capable of. This time, her heart just beat faster.

She felt him turn his head to look at her.

"So did I."

Her blush returned, their eyes locked on the others. The intensity of it was five times more powerful, more meaningful than when she was singing.

She could only swallow.

His lips twitched and spread into a small, but attractive smirk. He brought his hand to play with her bangs, twirling her chocolate locks around his middle and index fingers.

She never knew he could be so… _intimidating_. To others, yes, but to her he was always her little Toshiro.

_Not anymore_, Momo thought, her mouth gone dry.

"Tell me, Momo," he practically purred out, his voice quiet, the words he spoke meant only for her ears, "how **does** it end?"

Momo smiled mischievously at his reference to the lyrics she sang only moment ago.

Grasping the back of his head gently, but firmly, her fingers delicately threading their way through his soft white hair, she whispered with a seduction that left chills running down his spine,

"Like this."

And she kissed him.

Her lips sliding over his in a passionate lip lock, his mouth responding eagerly.

It didn't matter if it had started to snow, that the chilling wind was mussing their hair. It didn't matter if all their friends who had now come out of hiding were whistling and cheering. It didn't matter if the retro grandfather clock in the corner began to chime loudly, announcing to the world that it was a new day.

It was her moment. His moment.

Their moment.

It was Hinamori Momo's typical love story.

* * *

Author's Note: I really liked this fic. I was just listening to the song when the it hit me that the lyrics fit the couple perfectly!

In all my fanfics that I've written not one has had such a forward scene where the couple kisses, proving that they are, officially, together.  
I hope I did alright in this oneshot...

I'll be updating the second chapter to my story "Her Temper" soon (another HitsuHina fanfic), I just needed to get this idea off my chest and onto paper :P

Please review, it gives me motivation to write more.  
Remember! No flaming cuz that's just plain rude.


End file.
